


Cinnamon Sugar

by MalfoysMuggleMrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Minor Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysMuggleMrs/pseuds/MalfoysMuggleMrs
Summary: "I said drop it, alright?""Okay," Luna drawled before pausing entirely. "...As you wish."Ginny and Luna spend an afternoon together down by the Black Lake. Based on the prompt listed inside. GW/LL femslash. PWP.





	Cinnamon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phinoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinoa/gifts).



> So, Phinoa and I gave each other prompts for a one-shot, and this was mine:
> 
> Pairing: Ginny/Luna  
> Random Cameo: Professor Sprout  
> Location/Setting: the Great Lake, Book Six in September  
> Noun: pebble  
> Adjective: slippery  
> Verb: to drag
> 
> Take this for what it is: a silly, smutty, femslash PWP. It's not meant to be taken seriously whatsoever… Call it AU (the pairings and timeframes are off), but everything else can be considered Canon if you want it to be. Or not, either way xD
> 
> That said, I'm fairly happy with the way everything turned out, and I definitely had a blast writing it! :) There's a shameless Dramione plug at the end (Phinoa that's all for you, love) but no actual interaction between them.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warnings: Graphic lemons, first time attempt at femslash, strong language, crude gestures, and overall silliness. Read at your own risk.

The Black Lake looked clearer than Ginny ever remembered seeing it, reflections of the blue sky and a hypnotising array of sunbeams dancing along its massive surface. She sat on a small hillside facing the water as the September warmth engulfed her – an almost strange and contradictive feeling to what lay beneath her skin. Worry. Unease.

 _Confusion_.

"Did you cast a Sun-shielding Charm?" came an unexpected enquiry from behind. "Your face is turning pink, you know."

Ginny didn't need to turn around to know the voice; she didn't need to question how the girl somehow knew her face was bright red without even seeing it first. She continued to sit with her back turned, eyes glued to the lake as she extended out her right leg to kick a pebble, watching it roll towards the shoreline and stop right before landing in the sun-sheathed water.

"No, I didn't. Thanks for noticing."

"Warm out today, isn't it?" came the dreamy question.

"It's too bloody hot," Ginny complained, picking at a leaf beside her and pretending it was the most fascinating thing she'd seen all day.

"A swim might help."

Ginny let out a huff of air in response.

So, this is what they were going to do – dance around the topic completely.

_Fine._

That worked perfectly fine for her.

"Why aren't you in Hogsmeade with everyone else?" asked the redhead.

"Why aren't you?"

Now there was a question with a hundred different answers.

Because Dean was going to be there.

Because she was a heaping pile of Hippogriff shit.

Because a moment of solitude away from everyone was precisely what Ginny needed on that beautiful Saturday afternoon.

Leave it to Luna to be the only other person who likely stayed behind on the first Hogsmeade trip of the year; on a weekend so perfect and surreal no one dared to stay cooped up inside a stuffy castle all day. The witch never did quite fit into the category of _everyone_ , though. Ginny had learnt that years ago; whatever she'd expect, whatever she'd plan for – Luna always did differently.

The blonde took a step closer.

"Is it because you don't want Dean to know we kissed last night? Is that why you're hiding down here?"

And there it bloody was: that ridiculous bluntness which stumped her up every time.

"Of course not," Ginny spat, not knowing what else to say. "I just didn't want to go is all."

"Oh, really? How odd… Why did you tell me yesterday you were looking forward to going into Zonko's today and –"

"Just stop," said Ginny, dragging her body up to a standing position so that Luna wasn't towering above it. She tried to avoid the soul piercing gaze; tried to avoid looking in silvery blue eyes and at long blonde braids that made heat pool into her already reddened cheeks.

 _And elsewhere…_ her invasive thoughts chided.

"But –"

"But what?" Ginny challenged.

Luna paused, clearly evaluating her reply.

"Are you mad still?"

"No," Ginny sighed. "I'm not mad…"

Confused was more like it.

"Then why –"

"Look, just drop it already."

Ginny turned and began walking, heading down the gentle slope and towards the lake's slippery shoreline enticing her to run forward and jump straight in. It seemed as if everything else surrounding them was at peace – the trees, the water, the abnormally blue sky. Everything was in its rightful place.

Everything except her.

"Ginny, why are you fighting this so mu –?"

"I said drop it, alright?"

"Okay," Luna drawled before pausing entirely. "... _As you wish_."

The way the breathy words sounded made Ginny's entire body snap back around; her eyeballs nearly bulging out at the vision she faced head-on with.

_Godric give me strength._

There stood Luna Lovegood – the sunlight radiating off every inch of exposed pale skin as she released the simple blue sundress peeled from off her shoulders. The thin bundle of fabric pooled around her ankles, leaving the witch clad in nothing more than a pair of yellow lace knickers which Ginny hardly even took notice of...

Her eyes wandered elsewhere.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ginny's senses yelled, looking around as if half expecting a hoard of students to have gathered within the past thirty seconds.

But there was no one.

Not another human being in sight.

Nothing but a beautiful blonde standing atop the grass covered hill, strolling towards Ginny after a few uncounted for moments spent gawking, taut breasts bouncing in the most tantalising fashion with each movement forward.

"Going for a swim, of course," she playfully teased. "Care to join?"

"Absolutely not!"

Ginny's thoughts could hardly focus when Luna halted within an arm's length away.

She was no stranger to the human form, both male or female – having six brothers and being forced to spend the past four years living in a girl's dormitory with excessively open roommates. It shouldn't have rendered her even the slightest bit speechless. It shouldn't have made her jaw drop.

But this was something else entirely.

The way her hips curved; the way her collar bones protruded; the way her stomach was flat, save for the smallest bit of softness right below her navel.

"Are you bloody mental?" Ginny demanded, wondering if she was referencing herself instead. "Someone could come down here at any second! Someone could _see_ you."

_Now there's a terrifying thought._

"All the more exciting, don't you think?" Luna giggled into her palm.

"By exciting you mean mortifying. Then, yes. I agree."

"Oh, Ginny…" She smiled, shaking her head. "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

And just like that infamous night prior…

It was hardly even a question.

There was no opportunity to protest before her lips were assaulted by the firmness of another's, Ginny's mouth soon engulfed by the _second_ kiss Luna and she now shared over the past twenty-four hours. Not a statistic that was playing to the whole 'this means nothing' and 'that was just one slip up' theory Ginny was trying desperately to cling to.

Even less convincing was when Ginny – instead of pulling back and wiping her lips like she had last night – pressed into it. Not forcing Luna off and certainly not listening to the screaming voice inside her head which insisted that this was utterly insane.

Apparently, Ginny loved insane.

"Wait –"

"What's wrong?" Luna didn't loosen her hold which had somehow meandered down to Ginny's waist.

"I – no! I'm… I'm with Dean," she began panicking. Again. Just like before. "I can't just go around kissing you, Luna! It's wrong. I'm seeing someone!"

"So?"

The petite witch brushed her bare chest against Ginny's Quidditch t-shirt, their obvious height difference forcing her to look down and try desperately to only focus on Luna's eyes. Not the pink nipples perked by the wind that hard-pressed right underneath her own. Not the blonde strands of hair that dangled freely from the confines of two golden braids. And certainly not the heat pooling below Ginny's navel, her thighs involuntarily clenching together to deliver the tiniest bit of satisfaction.

But that tiny shred of satisfaction backfired; she only craved more.

" _So_? … So, I like blokes!" she insisted. A tingle ran down as the blonde moved her hand to the small of her back, arguing otherwise.

"And you like me," tittered Luna in that idiotic way which she always did. As if there was some secret that only she was in on...

Perhaps there was.

"So, what's the difference?"

"The difference is I like you as a _friend_ ," Ginny lied, her hands immobilised and (for some ungodly reason she'll never understand) not flying up as Luna began toying with the top button of her shorts. She tried to command them to push her away, to not allow this.

But something else far stronger was working against logic.

Something _completely_ _bloody_ _mental_ allowed for Luna to unfasten her white shorts and slowly drag them down until they hit the ground, pooling around Ginny's ankles without so much as a spoken breath of objection. She didn't step out of them, though. She hardly moved a muscle as she felt the warm sunlight hit against her newly exposed skin.

"Friends don't let other friends take off their pants, Gin…" Luna smiled innocently.

"You still haven't yet," Ginny quipped, eyes flickering down and looking towards her horrendously unsexy nude knickers, wondering why in Godric's name Luna chewed at her bottom lip in reaction to seeing them.

"Well then," said the blonde. "We must change that."

When she felt the t-shirt lift from her torso and her bra unfasten and pull from her chest, more lack of intelligent objection crossed over Ginny's lips until they once more became preoccupied with Luna's – their mouths soon moving against one another, tongues dancing and fighting for dominance.

She tasted like heaven. Sweet with a hint of danger.

Like strawberries and melons and everything absolutely perfect.

Because that's precisely what she was.

Perfect.

Crazy. Looney. Coocoo.

_Perfect._

Ginny didn't push the Ravenclaw away as they stood by the lake, wearing nothing more than undergarments and snogging senseless. She let out a soft whimper as her lower lip was captured, the blonde biting and licking and teasing and – _oh Gods_ doing the most sinful things to her body.

Ginny's head tipped back as Luna's descending fingers found her swollen lower-lips, lightly dragging across the thin material and applying the perfect amount of pressure when wandering touches hovered over her most sensitive spot.

"Oh fuck," the redhead grunted as Luna's hand lazily moved back and forth, her mouth pecking soft kisses as she trailed downward.

_Oh fuck._

When Luna dropped to her knees, Ginny froze, staring down at the nearly-naked figure and forgetting to breathe. The blonde trailed a hand across the nude fabric, stopping only to swipe tortuously against her covered mound.

"I like these."

"Why?" Ginny laughed despite the whirlwind of emotions bubbling up. "They're hideous…"

"Everything on you is beautiful," said Luna. "That's why."

And when the kneeling girl tugged her knickers down in one swift movement, further throbbing heat gathered as any objection exited Ginny's mind entirely. She was on the ground and on top of Luna's bare figure before any uncertainties could decide otherwise. She hooked a finger around the barricading yellow fabric, pulling down the only thing standing in the way of her and the small bunch of dark blonde curls resting below.

The movements seemed to only fuel Luna; the redhead soon relinquishing control as her frame tumbled backwards onto the soft grass. Her body tensed as a hand forced her legs to spread, the other girl demanding more and willingly providing it by reaching in-between Ginny's parted thighs.

"Oh my – _fuck, yes_ ," she moaned, her arms reaching out and groping every possible segment of smooth skin right beside her.

"Does that feel good?" Luna asked innocently as if noises she provoked weren't telling enough.

There was no fumbling or uncertainty; only skilled movements drawing circles around her aching clit, Luna's middle finger alone inducing stars to form behind Ginny's closed eyes within seconds. Her warm mouth captured one of the redhead's hardened nipples, gently running her teeth around its sensitive nub as she sucked lightly, stars soon turning into bloody fireworks.

"Don't fucking stop…"

The other girl obliged as her descent began.

Trailing digits glided down Ginny's slit at a torturous pace before spreading her fully and dipping below – Luna pressing two fingers inside and past the tight ring of muscles with ease, quickly finding that spongy bundle of nerves which Ginny was nearly positive would force her to unravel right there.

She cried out repeatedly, her breath hitching with a low groan as Luna's fingers curled upwards.

"So wet already," giggled the blonde, Ginny only moaning back in approval as a thumb tenderly rubbed against her clit.

Luna ran her lips along Ginny's neck, stopping at her earlobe to nibble and whisper, "Can I taste you?"

The question induced a mixture of panic and excitement. She'd been fingered before – by both herself and her boyfriends – but she hadn't ever gone _that_ far. And she certainly never predicted it would occur like this: lying near the shore of the Black Lake and with a girl's fingers shoved deep inside her, begging for more...

Begging for Luna sodding Lovegood.

She hesitantly nodded in approval. The Ravenclaw clearly needed no further instruction or guidance as she settled in between Ginny's open legs, lazily trailing kisses along her freckled skin in rising anticipation for what came next.

_This is happening… This is bloody happening._

_Merlin save my soul, I couldn't stop her right now even if I wanted to._

Blonde braids teased the inside of Ginny's thighs as Luna leant forward, her tongue causing the air to fill with a string of profanities once it replaced where her fingers previously occupied, lapping at Ginny's wetness like it was her last meal spent on death row.

"Fuck, yes – Oh God. Oh my – fuck!" Ginny squirmed as the blonde soon pulled back, her fingers immediately tending to the ache her tongue had left behind.

"You taste like cinnamon."

Ginny highly doubted that, but she smiled back despite it.

"Oh?" she groaned appreciatively, attentive fingers still curling and pumping inside her pussy as she breathlessly spoke. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Cinnamon's my favourite," was the only explanation provided before Luna bent forward, circling her wet lips entirely around Ginny's clit and groaning against it, the warm vibrations making the earth stop spinning and fireworks to erupt once more.

She wouldn't be able to stop this.

She couldn't imagine not doing this again. Not doing this every night. Not worshiping the Venus that was causing her breath to heave and forcing pleasured moans to fill the warm late summer's air.

The wind seemed to hum its approval, and the birds seemed to sing their praise.

And she wanted it never to end. She needed it to last forever; even with the glaring knowledge that it wouldn't. It couldn't.

But damn everything and everyone else to hell and back – maybe it could.

A wonderful cocktail of thrusting fingers and Luna's tongue flicking against her fleshy nub sent Ginny toppling over that blissful edge. Her walls tightened, pulsating and clenching as if to milk out every last ounce of pleasure those delightful digits could provide. She turned her head and shrieked as the final sensations of release washed over, involuntary causing her body to convulse and briefly wondering if people spending the afternoon all the way in Hogsmeade could hear.

But sod it if they could.

For one brief second, she didn't care.

She didn't care that it was Luna Lovegood who had just provided her with the most earth-shattering orgasm she'd ever experienced. She didn't care that her sexuality would now have to be severely reassessed because _no bloody way_ could she look at the naked female between her legs and claim that she wasn't attracted to her…

And she certainly didn't care about the swelling guilt beginning to form over having just cheated on Dean and loving every single scandalous second of it.

All she wanted was to do _that_ over and over again…

Her thoughts halted as the petite body crawled up Ginny's athletic one, delivering the most sensual kiss and forcing the redhead to taste herself on her breath.

And as if it were the most natural and unquestionable thing in the word, Ginny felt the urge to return the favour. She had to; she needed to see the girl come undone at the seams just like she had moments prior.

Her own fingers reached down and found Luna's slick folds, dripping with wetness coating down the innermost part of her open thighs as she straddled either side of Ginny's hipbones.

_So bloody ready._

_So fucking perfect._

"Scoot up," Ginny commanded over the sounds of quiet whimpers, the other girl apparently not appreciating her fingers' ceased contact.

Luna paused, her large eyes soon widening and glazed with mystery.

"Ginny Weasley," she beamed down, the most beautiful and wistful expression coating her features. "Are you asking me to sit on your face right now?"

Ginny snorted at the blunt question.

"Merlin, Luna…"

"What?"

"Has anyone ever told you – you've really got a way with words, don't you?"

"I've never been told that before actually," she answered absently. "But thank you."

Ginny hadn't meant the playful jeer as a compliment but soon realised that it somehow was one. She'd never met anyone like Luna before – so entirely gentle. Different. Innocent and ignorant to any negativity ever surrounding her.

"Well then, yes," Ginny finally smirked up at the girl. "That is what I was implying…"

Luna obliged without a second forethought, moving forward until her knees straddled either side of Ginny's head. Her wet slit glistened as it hovered above the redhead's shameless gaze, waiting patiently for a cue to lower herself completely.

Ginny inhaled. More impulsive than she would be diving straight into the Black Lake itself, she snaked her arms around the girl's spread thighs and pulled downward, her mouth colliding with the intoxicating flavour combination that was Luna Lovegood's essence – dripping wet and begging for long-deprived attention.

And attention it would get.

Ginny dragged her tongue up and down Luna's puffy lips, savouring the taste which followed and relishing each breathy whimper it seemed to induce.

She tasted like fucking sugar.

Like honey and sweetness mixed with musky undertones to form the most perfectly addictive substance.

And as Ginny plunged her tongue inside the girl's tight heat while her thumb circled a bit higher, she knew she was bloody addicted already…

"Oh, my – _Yes_ ," Luna gently moaned. "Just like that… _Oh_ – keep going… You're a natural, love."

Another wild claim that Ginny highly doubted but she didn't dare break her concentration to question it.

The blonde was far quieter; no shrieks zealous enough to summon the dead like Ginny was sure had vibrated through her own vocal cords. Only sultry whimpers and soft moans now filled the air, driving Ginny onward.

Unsure of whether or not she was truly doing anything right, Luna's heightened sighs and grinding hips reassured otherwise. Ginny forced her arms to tighten, forcing Luna's legs still so that she could precisely skim her most sensitive spot; the spot that made Luna's head sling back and her body nearly tumble over, supported only by a secure hold around each trembling limb.

It didn't take long after that.

" _Oh_ … please," Luna begged. "Oh, Gin… Ginny – I'm gonna –"

And that was her cue – increasing pressure and speed to the girl's clit with a grazing tongue as two fingers drove inside her tightening core, nearly demanding for her to come.

Luna's walls closed around Ginny as the blonde repeatedly called out the Gryffindor's name, hips bucking and body demanding further support as she rode out each magnificent ripple.

And before they both knew it, it was over, the two girls lying beside one another and panting wildly.

"That was perfect," Luna cooed as she nuzzled against Ginny's wild hair.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded, feeling like her body was ten thousand degrees and slowly rising. "It was."

"So," Luna said before standing and motioning for Ginny to follow. "About that swim…"

* * *

xXx

Ginny let out a surprised cry as she absentmindedly turned a corner, heading towards Gryffindor tower and colliding with the most unfortunate male figure on her way up.

"Hey, watch it!" she snapped.

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me! Watch where you're going next time, Malfoy..."

The glare he gave out made Ginny almost wish that she had waited for Hermione or Neville to finish eating before heading back alone. Hermione had seemed rather insistent on talking to her about something before she left, but Ginny was in no mood for pointless chatter over Harry or Ron drama…

Besides, it was just Malfoy.

His eyes narrowed, and she couldn't quite figure out why he stared at her with such ridiculous intent for so long.

_Do I have something between my teeth? Oh, bugger._

Ginny reflexively swiped her tongue across the top surface of her front teeth, hoping there wasn't some massive piece of broccoli stuck there.

"Watch where _I'm_ going?" he repeated. "You just ran into _me_."

"I did not!" she childishly argued, despite knowing that he was right.

There were simply too many other topics circling her mind to notice Malfoy's fat head occupying her oncoming pathway.

"Whatever, Weasley…" He snorted. "Fucking pillock."

Ginny scowled, clenching her fists at either side.

"You know, maybe if your nose wasn't always stuck up so high – you could actually see in front of you for a change, Malfoy."

"My vision is perfectly fine, thank you." His glaring smirk only grew wider. "It's not my fault you practically jumped into my arms –"

"Oh, Merlin – as _if_!"

Ginny nearly vomited at the mere implication.

"Right…" the Slytherin drawled, mischief flickering in his gaze. "My mistake. I forgot; I'm not exactly your _type_ , am I?"

Ginny froze. The way he said that one word made her heart involuntarily plummet.

"W-what did you just say?"

The infuriating boy opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by another voice far more pleasant.

"Mr Malfoy," interrupted Professor Sprout after she rounded the corner. "Miss Weasley. Have you both finished with dinner?"

Ginny nodded weakly. Malfoy didn't even bother to reply; his gaze stayed glued to only her.

"Then back to your common rooms for the both of you – no loitering in the hallways. Come now. Chop, chop, loveys."

Ginny was fairly certain Professor Sprout said something else after that, but she didn't catch it.

All she caught was Malfoy's reappearing smirk as the middle-aged witch turned her back and walked in the opposite direction.

The blond scoffed, backpedalling away without averting eye contact for even a second. He placed two fingers up to his mouth – both index and middle separated to form a perfect 'V' on either side of his sneering grin – tongue jutting out and flicking towards her in the most wildly inappropriate gesture imaginable.

_Oh my fucking God…_

Ginny's eyes widened in horror, rendered speechless and utterly petrified by his vulgar implication. She began panicking.

_Does he know?_

_No fucking way_.

Of course, he didn't know; that would be ridiculous…

She was paranoid, and he was just a sodding pervert. His usual ill-mannered self. Typical Malfoy – typical prattish behaviour.

But Merlin did Ginny run back to the Gryffindor common room faster than she ever thought possible.

* * *

xXx

"Hey, are you busy?"

Ginny looked up from the Quidditch magazine cradled in her lap, looking towards the bushy-haired girl who stood within the entrance of her dorm room.

"No." Ginny closed the glossy cover with a moving picture of Victor Krum engulfing its front page. "What's up?"

_Here comes the Harry and Ron drama…_

Maybe something about Lavender Brown, too. Hermione despised the witch, even more so now that the bint was dating her brother. Ginny couldn't imagine what shenanigans they had got themselves into this time.

"Uhm," Hermione cleared her throat looking around nervously as if to check within every crevice of the dorm room to make sure it was empty.

"No one's in here…" Ginny chuckled at Hermione's edginess, gesturing towards the edge of her bed. "Sit down."

God only knew what Ron had managed to do this time.

"Oh, okay… Good," Hermione said, sitting down and crossing her legs. "I need to talk to you."

"About?" Ginny questioned.

"Well… You know we're friends," Hermione smiled meekly. "And you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Sure…"

Ginny say up a bit straighter.

"And you know I would never judge you. For anything. Ever… Right?"

Ginny felt her heartbeat quicken behind her chest.

"Alright…"

"Is…" Hermione trailed off, uncrossing and recrossing her legs again. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Gin?"

Ginny felt herself begin to fluster, adrenaline spiking and thoughts racing just as they had before.

_No bloody way._

No way did she know! First Malfoy and now Hermione? What in the bloody hell was going on?

No, of course not.

Neither of them knew. Luna wouldn't tell anyone, and she certainly didn't…

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Ginny asked, feigning ignorance.

"I – uhm," Hermione mumbled, absently toying with Ginny's Gryffindor-themed comforter. "Well I mean, I was just wondering –"

" _About_?" Ginny knew the word came out harshly, but she didn't care.

"Well," Hermione sighed, seemingly trying to summon some non-existent courage. "Are you, uhm… er – are you… well, bollocks… are you _seeing_ Luna?"

Ginny jumped up to her feet so quickly the Quidditch magazine flew from her lap and onto the stone floor.

"AM I WHAT?" she shrieked.

"Ginny, I –"

"AM I WHAT, HERMIONE? SAY IT!"

"Gin, calm down, I didn't mean to upset you –"

"WHO FUCKING TOLD YOU?" Ginny demanded, rage building within her.

Great. The whole school knew. Five fucking hours and the entire school knew she had licked Luna Lovegood – bloody brilliant.

"No one –"

"WHO DID YOU HEAR IT FROM?"

"I didn't hear it from anyone, okay?" Hermione insisted. "No one told me anything – relax Ginny! I haven't said a word. No one knows –"

"That's a fucking lie!" Ginny shouted. "Clearly _you_ do. And so does –"

"No! Calm down! Merlin, Ginny… I only know because – er..." Hermione trailed off again, shifting uncomfortably and blushing wildly.

"Spit it out, Hermione!"

"I – well… because I _saw_ you two er – _together_. Today. At the lake earlier."

Ginny's face fell, mortified.

"You… you, what?"

"Ginny, it's not a huge deal so please, let's not make it one."

Ginny tried to form a response, but her mouth went dry. Hermione chuckled nervously before continuing.

"It's really none of my business anyway. But I wanted to tell you… just so that you knew. It just felt _wrong_ if I didn't say anything about it... You can tell me anything, alright? You're one of my best friends. If you ever need someone to talk to –"

"Wait a second," Ginny put her hand up, signing for Hermione to stop speaking. "You said you were going to Hogsmeade today…"

"Yes," Hermione confirmed. "I was going to, but I wasn't feeling well this morning, so I stayed behind."

"You… stayed behind?"

Wheels were turning in Ginny's mind, her mortification soon morphing into horror.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. And so, I went down to the lake to get some assigned readings done –"

"Reading?" interrupted Ginny. "You went to the lake _to read_?"

"Yes, Gin." Hermione seemed annoyed by the interruption. "Reading –"

"Alone?"

Hermione's face fell the slightest bit before regaining composure.

"Of course, alone. Who else –"

"What book did you bring?"

"I, er – what? Why does it matter?" asked Hermione, cheeks flushing slightly. "My Arithmancy textbook, if you must know."

"Hm," Ginny chided, pacing her dorm room once. "Fascinating…"

"What's so fascinating about that?"

"Hm… ' _Arithmancy textbook'."_ Ginny put the words in air quotes. "Is that what we're calling Draco Malfoy nowadays? Well alright. Just as I said before: fascinating."

Hermione's face fell, a telling expression crossing over which no lie could possibly hope to cover.

"I prefer _pompous git_ , myself," continued Ginny. "But I mean – to each their own, I suppose."

"I – " the brunette faltered, looking panicked. "What? No! Why would you say that?"

Ginny clicked her mouth, completely ignoring the glaring opposition.

"Start explaining, Hermione… Now."

"Me?" Hermione shrieked, her face nearly the colour of the Gryffindor-themed bedsheets. " _I_ should start explaining? No, Ginny, how about _you_ start explaining –"

"I asked first."

The older girl shot a vehement glare before looking down at the floor, allowing silence to pass over them for far too long.

"You tell; I tell," said Ginny finally. "And then we just _never_ tell Harry or Ron… Agreed?"

"How in the world did you know –"

" _Agreed_?" demanded Ginny.

"Fine," Hermione exhaled, defeated. "But you might want to sit back down for this one…"


End file.
